When the Warbler Sings
by CrazedHumor
Summary: Two princes from rival kingdoms have made names for themselves across the land. Not only with skill,but good looks and quick wit,caught by the attention of the townsfolk and suitors. However,what the rest of the kingdom doesn't know wont hurt them. Niff
1. A Meeting of Twisted Faith

**Author: **CrazedHumor

**Title: **When the Warbler Sings

**Rated:** M, for future sexual situations, language, and violence

**Length/Status**: One Chapter/Incomplete

**Summary:** Two princes from rival kingdoms have made names for themselves across the land. Not only with high stature and accomplishments, but good looks and quick wit, caught by the attention of the townsfolk and suitors. However, what the rest of the kingdom doesn't know... wont hurt them. As these young men become fast friends during their training and classes, they grow closer through mutual understanding. Years seem to tear them apart and they're shown to be enemies, until they find out the identity of their counterpart and become what they once were. Their feelings unfold, hidden from one another until they find that they're forced to take a wife after pressure is pushed upon them by their kingdoms and family, when their elders decide to go to war with each other. It's duty for their kingdom, the people who reside in it, and their family line against each other's one downfall: Falling in love with the opposing prince and best friend. AU

**Note: **First chapter, including the prologue (which is short), take place as they're children. The telling of how knights and princes come to learn their lessons, based on the time period, I'm almost certain, are inaccurate. I manipulated how things worked to fit the story. Also, the color of his eyes have been changed on purpose. This is your warning.

**Dedicated To:** Holly (after2am), the Nick to my Jeff (and beta). And Nikki, the Jeff to my Nick. I love you both _exponentially_.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: A Meeting of Twisted Faith<em>

He ran through the streets, taking in as much air into his lungs as possible. How long had they been running? He didn't know distance, but it had to have been nearly a full five minutes. His small heart was thumping against his chest and his arms were moving on either side of him, trying to propel him forward faster and away from the larger men in silver. He could hear the clanging of metal behind him, the deep shouts calling for him over his shoulder, the hitting of their feet against the gravel and rock of the streets that wound around the center of the town.

'_How had they even spotted me? No one knew I was out. I made _sure _of it..'_

Chest heaving, he rounded a corner, knocking over a stand of fruits and the squawking of chickens surrounded him, feathers catching in the cloth that hung loosely from his body. His feet slipped more than once and he felt himself fall forward and onto a barrel full of wine, crashing it into the wall and causing the rim to crack and bleed the dark contents across the ground. His feet grew wet, but it wasn't the time to worry as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the men coming around the same corner he had just come from. He threw himself up, speeding off with soaked feet and running until there was no trail to leave. As he pushed forward, he felt the dirt on his face slide with the sweat that gleamed from his pores, running down to his chin and dripping onto his tattered and torn robes.

He finally reached the end of the market, scanning for any place to hide from prying or searching eyes, until they landed on the small blacksmith's shelter. There was a wall that separated the eyes of those on the road to that within and it seemed like the perfect place to take a moment's rest. Skidding forward, he kept his focus on the entryway and huffed with his mouth open, just as he felt his arm being pulled.

His heart sped up ten fold, thinking that he had somehow been caught by one of the men. There was light and then there wasn't. A door slammed and he heard a lock slide into place. The grip on his arm hadn't loosen. The tips of the person's fingers dug into his skin as he was held onto and then pushed against the wall next to the door. Only, when he looked down, blinking at the difference in light and adjusting his eyes to see, he found that the hands were not at all large and gloved as the men's had been. Instead they were small and somewhat… like his own.

Breathing evening out, he looked up to meet the other person's gaze. A boy. Who also seemed to be his own age of six or seven and was holding up a finger to his lips and shaking his head. He pressed closer, and the boy's eyes leaned into the small crack of the door, peering outside and giving him a better look. He seemed blonde. Darker than most kids who went out in the sun and hung over half his face. His skin was the same, covered in patches of dirt, not too unlike his own. Then again, so did the rest of the children in the village. He was almost the same height, if not a little taller and lankier than himself. And his eyes… they glowed against the light outside. A bright blue that seemed to be widened in both excitement and concern at their current situation.

When the other boy finally pulled away, the sounds of the men rushing past receding until there was no more, freeing his own shoulder from being pinned against the wall, he took in their surroundings. It seemed to be an empty shop. Half riddled with empty baskets and containers, the floor was covered in places with broken weaves and shards of wood as though it had been robbed as of recent. His eyes began to sting and he lifted a hand to rub at them, only causing more pain as the salt of his sweat leaked through his lids. He spotted a pail not too far away, and he rushed to bed over, scooping the water and splashing it onto his face to get the dirt and sweat from his eyes and stop the watering.

"What's your name?"

He continued to smother his face in the cool water, the need to rid himself of the sting overwhelming him at the sound of the voice in front of him. "I'm Nick," he said through his hands. Letting his rough accent free, he returned the question. "An' who might you be?"

He didn't look up, but he could feel the boy shrug at his question. "'M nobody."

Pausing, he glanced up with one eye squinted closed. "Well… you're standin' there. And you _look _like somebody. So, you've gotta be _somebody_." Then he returned to his task, taking the last of the dirt from his hair now, for fear that that too would fall down his face.

The other boy cleared his throat and he heard the sound of feet padding against the ground. "Question is, is why _you _were runnin'…" The feet stopped and he could see them just beyond the bucket he kneeled over. "You've to have done somethin' if they were going after you."

Nick finally stood, eyes closed and he reached down to bring his tunic to his face to wipe away the excess water. Chuckling, he dropped the cloth and shook his head to shed the droplets clinging to the dark strands on his head. "I don't have to do _anythin' _to get their attention," he muttered with an eye role. When he looked up, he found himself regretting his action as his gaze met the other boy's. His expression, which was slowly turning into realization, was followed by a hand that came up to point in his direction. "No," Nick somewhat shouted.

Running forward once more, nearly tripping on the pail, he brought his hand up to cover the boy's mouth before he could speak. "_You mustn't tell_." He hadn't even thought about the outcome of taking off the dirt. Not that it had come to mind when he had been pulled into an unused shop by a random boy off the street. "They _can't _know I'm here." He pushed his hand further against the boy. "Promise you wont shout. Or tell." He felt the boy nod against his hand and he watched the blue eyes for a moment before slowly letting his hand fall to his side and taking a step back. Watching him with worry eyes for a minute or so, he finally brought his hand up with a small smile.

"I'm _Nick_."

He watched as the other boy's eyes flickered from his face to his hand. There was the slight twinge of panic taking over his stomach as he stood there. The boy could easily turn around and signal the guards down to take him away. He could be found out by the whole kingdom in just a few short seconds if this boy decided to let the words slip from him.

A hand rose up to meet between them and there was a sloppy playful handshake as the taller of the two let the corner of his lips curl up slightly.

"'M Jeff."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there it is. The start of it all. I felt like the Niff fanfiction community needed a little... _something_. Tell me what you think! (Also, Holly didn't beta this chapter. So blame me for mistakes. I was impatient.)


	2. Chapter One: Someone Like Me

**Author: **CrazedHumor

**Title: **When the Warbler Sings

**Rated:** M, for future sexual situations, language, and violence

**Length/Status**: Two Chapters/Incomplete

**Summary:** Two princes from rival kingdoms have made names for themselves across the land. Not only with high stature and accomplishments, but good looks and quick wit, caught by the attention of the townsfolk and suitors. However, what the rest of the kingdom doesn't know... wont hurt them. As these young men become fast friends during their training and classes, they grow closer through mutual understanding. Years seem to tear them apart and they're shown to be enemies, until they find out the identity of their counterpart and become what they once were. Their feelings unfold, hidden from one another until they find that they're forced to take a wife after pressure is pushed upon them by their kingdoms and family, when their elders decide to go to war with each other. It's duty for their kingdom, the people who reside in it, and their family line against each other's one downfall: Falling in love with the opposing prince and best friend. AU

**Note: **First chapter, including the prologue, take place as they're children. The telling of how knights and princes come to learn their lessons, based on the time period, I'm almost certain, are inaccurate. I manipulated how things worked to fit the story. This is your warning.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Someone Like Me<em>

Nick tugged on the hem of his shirt, bringing it down to his thighs and smiling up at his mother with a lopsided grin. "I _told _you; I was in the garden." Crossing his arms over his chest, the brown shirt that hung from him ruffled beneath his arms. He leaned to one side and grinned through his darkened patches of skin, taking in the feel of the dirt beneath his nails and the grains of sand in his hair. It had been ages since he had last been able to get dirty. For nearly a week he had been chauffeured around the palace at his mother and father's expense and he had been expected to stay clean _the whole time_. It was hard enough to stay indoors, but the fact that he had to stay out of the kitchen _and_ stables was a cry away from normality. Or at least the normality he had found.

If his father had it his way, Nick figured he would have been kept locked in his rooms at all times. Though his mother almost always took his father's side on matters that came to court and presence and image, Nick found that she had a soft spot when it came to him playing. Being outside the castle walls had become something of a necessity. Especially, as of late. He had been told repeatedly the last many days that he would be starting his classes this fore week. There had been little time to be had to just himself. When he could, he snuck out onto the balcony, but otherwise he had been watched. His father feared that if he had been seen acting out, yet again, he would have looks cast upon him in any way less than what he was. A prince.

Hardly ever there was a time that Nick lived up to the name, or so he thought. He was young. A small boy yet and he hadn't yet taken any classes that even remotely declared he was royalty. He was just… a kid. He wanted to play. He wanted to get dirty and have fun and meet kids his own age. _Outside_ the court. There were those who were close to him, though all were alike his own parents as well as their own, dressing proper and noses in the air when it came to visiting the townsfolk. They seemed to keep their voices higher than most, as well. Nick talked leisurely and when he came across other children on the streets, they talked rough. With an accent that had been formed by the terrain and that of their kin. Instead, with the children he had come to know, they were gentle and less… used. It seemed like they hardly used slang or cut their sentences. They were structured.

Exactly as Nick wasn't.

"Nicholas, I told you that you had a meeting today, young one." His mother shook her head as she took her hands in his own and lifted his arms apart to get a look at him. "And look at you, you're filthy."

He glared. He had never taken to his full name. He only ever presented himself as such to those of higher status and even then his introduction was strained. "But, mum, I've been good all _week_." He rolled his eyes. "If this is because of the meetin' with the council-"

The woman lifter a hand to her mouth and shook her head. "You mustn't talk ill of them. They are watching…" Her eyes wandered and she nodded slightly at one of the guards standing nearby.

Nick sighed. "They're _always_ watching… the point is not to be _seen_." He grinned, proud of himself for his latest feat.

His mother hummed and brushed her hands together. "Which, is how I presume you found yourself in the bushes all this time?"

Nodding proudly, Nick smiled, chin high and puffing out his chest. "Of _course_. I couldn' let the dragons eat me," he said as though it was the most obvious statement between them. "The bushes protected me from their fire!" He lifted his hands and formed them into claws, showing his teeth in a less than menacing growl.

Laughing, the bright haired woman placed a hand on Nick's back and pushed him toward the large set of stone steps. "Go now. I'm sure the dragons wont follow you as long as you head straight to your castle."

Nick felt eyes on his back as he groaned and let his arms fall to the sides, groaning out with his head hanging back. "But, mom. Do I have to?" He paused for a moment just before he got to an entry way, listening for her voice and any indication that he wouldn't have to go to this meeting. He really hadn't been looking forward to it. Then he heard the answer and he frowned, closing his eyes before stomping forward. "Fine." There was a small laugh behind him and just before he rounded a corner.

"And makes sure to wash up before you get in your tunic!"

Nick raced upstairs to his room, spotting the large tub in the middle of the floor that had steam rising from the steady surface of clear liquid. Scrunching his nose, he glanced at the maid and frowned. "I don't need you to watch over me. I'm fine by myself, thanks." He started to shed his shirt, hiking it above his head and watching as the older woman left the room. As the door closed, Nick smirked and walked over to the tub, splashing the water with his hands onto his face and into his hair, washing the remains of dirt from view and succeeding from having to submerge himself in the tub.

Shaking out his hair, Nick slipped the tunic he found on his bed around his neck. He grimaced at the sight of the brightly colored jewels embedded on the front and lifted it up to get a better look. "Not well from that angle either." He dropped the cloth and stood there for a moment, eyeing his wardrobe and licking his lips with a smile before disrobing and grabbing another tunic to throw on. Though it was still relatively clean, it wasn't riddled with emeralds and jewels alike that could catch the attention of the council.

It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to the… well, that was a lie. He wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't _want_ to be prim and proper. Though he enjoyed the safety of the castle and the good things that came with it, he found himself pulled more toward the attention of the happenings that took place outside the castle walls. He wanted to watch the jousting from the stands, and not from the box. He wanted to run through the market with the other children, laughing and occasionally stopping to play at the townspeople. He wanted to wander the forest and climb trees at ease without eyes following his every move. Instead, he found himself at social gatherings, gaze cast toward the windows and the brightly lit skies as he tugged on his custom tailored clothing and made _good impressions_ on his father's associates.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the maid had once again enter the room. "Do you know what time it is?" He licked his lips, slipping his sandals on and shaking his hair once more.

"It's almost mid-day, your grace."

"Already? Mum's going to be cross!" Nick headed toward the door, almost exiting before he stopped and sighed, pulling himself back into the doorway. "And how many times have I told you, Katherine? Just call me _Nick._" Okay, so maybe he had a bit of dislike for every name other than Nick. He nodded and saluted her once before turning to head for the stairs, just as he heard, "Of course, your highness."

The exasperated groan echoed off the walls.

He ran, less worry on his face and more concern for his mother as he reached the doors to the great hall. Flinging them open after a nod from one of the guards, he found all eyes on him. The two long tables, separated by a lone seat at the front of the hall, were filled with older men, each of different piercing gazes. There was also a row of kids his own age, backs twisted to get a glance at him, each of different heights and builds though they all seemed to have the same expression. Nick was too focused on the look his mother was casting him to notice. Hearing the door close behind him, he paused in a moment of silence, stomach twisting in the slightest discomfort. Nick chucked softly, which bounced off every surface and cascaded around them all ten fold, causing him to reach a hand up to rub the back of his head and slowly walk forward to take his place at the end of the line of boys.

"Now that we are all present…"

Nick felt his father's eyes cast upon him, frustration and obvious temper surging into the words. Head slightly ducked, he glanced at the kids next to him with a smirk, hoping for some sort of recognition in return. None did, however, and though he couldn't see the end of the line from where he stood, they hadn't moved either. Shuffling his feet, he straightened and lifted his eyes to his mother, who sat at the King's side.

"We may begin."

Her head was tilted slightly to the side, a stern expression showing on her features as she stared back at him. Slowly she raised a brow and her eyes flickered up and down him once as though in a challenge to his apparel.

Nick merely shrugged in response let the side of his lip curve up a little. Well, at least he had on clothes this time…

He watched his father address the council, who, in return, went around standing, stating their names, standings within their family, and royal stature. Each of them wore clothing from their own lands, patches and emblems showing their family crests and the kingdoms they ruled. All were also encased with jewels on their fingers, normally a way to show that they were a family of wealth. The shinier and fuller the gem, the more value it had behind it. The same tone also took place in each of their voices… all seemingly trying to sound higher than the rest, though none succeeding the other. As soon as they were all once again sitting, Nick's own father stood gesturing around to all those in the room before speaking once more. "I am Sir Duval, King of Volteer and ruler of all of North Lantire. We are gathered, my fellow…"

Nick's eyes glazed over as he once again stifled a yawn by ducking his head in the slightest way as to not catch the attention of his father. He had already been over all of for months. The speech had already been imprinted into his thoughts and branded as a creed to his days to come. It would be a long while until he would be able to forget them. His training lasted years, for both his knighthood and his coming lordship. It wouldn't be until at least double his current age of seven that he would even considered knighted, let alone crowned. He still had to manage through that feat as well, though he was looking much more forward to that specific happen stance…

Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly caught the glare of light in his vision. Though he made a point not to move forward too much or too fast, he slowly leaned his upper body forward enough to move his eyes to the left, glancing out of the corner of his lids. What he saw struck him somewhat. It was nothing noticeable to many except for those who lived in the court. Attire and stance were practiced from the day you could walk. You were taught that when addressed you are to stand as still as you can, full attention ahead of you. However, it seemed that one of the boys on the end was preoccupied.

Though he couldn't catch the boy's face, there was a hand tugging at the bottom of a tunic and pants that reached his ankles. His fingers, even after adjustment continued to fiddle with the hem of the cloth, twisting it between the tips and causing the material to ruffle against the boy's thigh. Even his feet seemed to be able to stay still, occasionally, finding them move forward and back inches at a time. Meanwhile, he found the rest of the kids perfectly still, arms fixed behind them and hands interlocked at their back. Their feet were all evenly spread apart, stable and also unmoving.

Quirking a brow, Nick leaned back to straighten with the line. Blinking his thoughts away, he found himself focusing back on his father's voice as he found a hand gestured in his direction. Clearing his throat, he folded his arms behind his back and took a single step forward, eyes racking over the line of older men before him. "I am Sir Nicholas Duval, Prince of Volteer. first in line to the throne, third successor." He gave a small stiff bow, back straight and hang coming to his front without lowering his gaze from the council, before taking a step back and taking his place once more. He swallowed and continued to stare ahead of him as the rest of the boys addressed themselves accordingly. He knew every location and kingdom. He knew the names of their forefathers and the fathers before theirs. It was a part of his teachings. For years already he had been studying these things and keeping them locked up for when he would eventually use them. When he took the throne. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he came to focus just in time for the last person in the line to step forward, shoes padding against the floor and creating a pattern that echoed in Nick's ears.

Nick's eyes widened, and his head spun around as he recognized the voice.

"I am Sir Jeffery Sterling, Prince of Mellora, first in line to the throne, sixth successor."

The boy gave the same bow to as the rest of them, but Nick was too busy trying to get a look at his face. His mind was stirring and the voice was stuck in his head. It was so… different… from the way he had heard it those weeks before. He remembered the dirt covered skin of the boy's skin and clothing as he was pulled into the shop and pushed behind the door as the soldier's footsteps got closer and then further away. He hadn't the time to take in anything other than the color of his eyes in the crack of light between the hinge of the door. It was the brightest blue he had come across. A cross between the shade of the feathers of the bluebirds that resided in the mountains and the clear rivers that ran along them, reflecting the color of the sky above.

Finally, he blinked himself out of his stupor and stepped back in line, ignoring the feeling of eyes upon him. He knew about the Sterlings too. They were the high family that had ruled over South Lantir for as long as his own family ruled over the north. And they were just as well respected. Known for their cunning tactics and charitable hostility to their own people, the Sterlings were one of the more embraced kingdoms. Not only by their own people but by the kingdoms around them.

Nick's father stood once again, declaring the creed for teachings to start under their future ruling and attached appointed challenge for knighthood ahead to end the ceremony. The line once again took a bow, deep this time and toward the entire council before they were escorted out of the large doors, Nick leading them until they were cleared from view of those inside the Great Hall. The doors closed with a shudder and Nick turned on his heals, immediately searching out the boy in question, however, he found himself spinning and facing his stern faced mother.

"Nichol-"

"Mom."

"-as Duval. I _told_ you to change into your good tunic-"

"And I _did_." He tugged at the front of the clothing. "This one _is_ good."

"-_covered_ in dirt. And not the _least _bit soc-"

"It's clean. I haven't even worn it outside!"

"And your nose is-"

"What about my nose? I washed." Nick swatted the hand that came up to his face. "No, mum. Not here… not _ever_." He pushed at her desperately, glancing around at the other young boys around him. "I'm fine, mom. Really. If I had done wrong, I would be in pieces by now by the order of father, you know that." The back of his hand came up to wipe his chin and Nick took a step back.

His mother huffed and gazed down at him, hands tangled in front of her until she finally kneeled and came face to face with him. Meeting his eyes, her own went back and forth between his. "Your father… _loves_ you," she said in a hushed tone. "He would not do such a thing, this _you_ know."

Nick saw her hand came up and his eyes clenched together, waiting for her fingers to meet him somehow… only, when he opened his eyes once again the hand was slowly lowering back to her side. For a long moment she stared at him, expression unreadable to him before she stood and glanced around at the fellow royal boys around them. "Get to know them, Nicholas." Her eyes continued to move in the small sea of people. "Though they wont be here for long, they are your peers as well as your friends. You will rely on them in the future. Do not misunderstand..." Finally she glanced back down at him. "They are your _allies_. Not your enemies." She paused again before her features softened and a small smile graced her lips. "Have _fun_."

And then she was gone, through a door that lead to another room, where Nick was sure she would be waiting for her husband.

Racking his mind for a moment, Nick turned around once more, finding that people had split up into groups to talk among themselves. They still seemed in the same posture as they had before, stiff and straight and just as prude. Licking his lips, Nick continued to search the room, meeting eyes with a few of the kids he already knew and nodding in their direction before looking over their shoulder at the one he had been searching for. As he passed the boys he knew, he waved to them and nodded them in greeting, too set on his purpose to do more about it.

Finally, he reached the edge of the small crowd and found himself staring down at the, now much blonder, haired boy sitting in a chair that had been turned toward the window. His head was holding his chin up on the armrest and his legs were somewhat spread and bent out instead of the formal ninety degree angle that was normally called upon. He couldn't tell his thoughts, face half shadowed by the blonde hair that hung low over his features. Not sure as to what to say, Nick cleared his throat for a second time that day. Another thing he hadn't been accustomed to doing. It was a politer way catch the attention of others. What was the point when you could just say their name or tap their shoulder?

The boy's head turned in his direction and he immediately stood, arms snapping to his side, and expression full of surprise and worry. "Your grac-"

"Don't bow." Nick waved his hand, ushering the boy up just as he reached the midway point. "There's no point, you're the same as me." He watched the boy straighten and found himself looking straight into the same eyes he had met that time in the streets. He shook his head. "My name's Nick… but you already knew that." Nick crossed his arms. "_Before _today, am I right?" He grinned and watched to other boy shuffle his feet slightly.

"I…um… don't know what you're talking about." His eyes were downcast and Nick watched as he took his cheek between his teeth.

Nick shook his head. "You're not fooling me. I know it's you, _Jeff_." The brunette rocked on his heals, smile unfading and easily shown.

The blonde adjusted himself, eyes moving rapidly and searching the ground for reason. He continued to stand there, hands clenching an unclenching until something passed behind his eyes. Finally, he looked up and met Nick's gaze. "I wasn't trying to fool _you_, m'lord." Nick saw Jeff's eyes flicker over his shoulder.

He turned to look over his shoulder, eyes finding the adults of the room who were currently standing on the other side of the hall politely. When he found himself facing Jeff once more, Nick caught the smallest of grins on his face and something flashed in his eyes. He found himself growing a grin as well, excitement taking on his features as he realized this boy was a lot more like him than he had first guessed. "You would be able to do so if you had gotten out of those clothes," he replied jestingly. Reaching a hand out, he pulled on the material, causing the jewels to catch the light and flashing in his vision. Now that he thought about it… the embroidering that had covered the boy from the shop had been detailed, though covered.

Jeff frowned and pulled the cloth out of Nick's grip. "I _tried_," the blonde wined. "They wouldn't have it."

"It's not that they wouldn' have it, it's that you hadn't found a _way_." Smiling, he continued, voice lowered and full of eagerness. "Next time I will _show _you."

He watched as a smiled slowly grew and widened on Jeff's lips until he finally nodded eagerly.

Nick was practically bouncing on his feet. He had never come across another boy such as himself. One so interested in the life outside the castle as well as in. One willing and wanting to get dirty at their own volition. He lifted a hand that landed on Jeff's shoulder in a silent agreement as he nodded once and continued to grin, thoughts elsewhere. He was already planning their next adventure. _To the sweet shops this time? Or maybe the fountain, where all the rest of the local children played. Maybe they could get away with it as long as they got rid of_…Nick's thoughts disappeared as he watched Jeff's face fall, eyes over his head.

"They mustn't know." He said quietly and fiercely in Nick's direction, eyes locked on something moving behind them. "_They mustn't know_." And then Jeff was suddenly straightening himself, posture secure and head slightly higher as he bent his head slightly. "Mother… father."

Nick spin on his heels and took a step back, getting in line with Jeff to look up at the two new adults that had decided to join them. The woman was by far one of the most beautiful Nick had ever seen, with hair has bright as her son's and falling around her face in ringlets. Meanwhile, the father was a taller man who's stomach had seen far too many desert pieces.

Clearing his throat, the lord addressed Nick, with somewhat of a forced evenness. "Young Nicholas."

Nick bent his head slightly at the sound of his name and watched as he was turned from so the boy next to him was placed under their gazes.

"Jeffery. Follow us, there are some we would like you to meet." The man paused, eyes flickering toward Nick. "_Others_."

And with that their faces were gone, now turned toward their destination.

Nick snorted. "_Those _are your parents?" Casting a glance toward in Jeff's direction, his humor fell as he took in Jeff's expression. Frowning, he prodded Jeff's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"They do not approve of you."

Nick took a moment to take the statement in before he laughed outright. "Is that all?" He moved to face Jeff once more. "Not many do. I don't take offence, if that's your issue."

Jeff's eyes came to focus once more and they trailed across Nick's form before he shook his head, a small smile forming at the corners of his lips. "You _have_ made your name."

Nick grinned. "As have _you_."

Flashing Nick the same, he glanced back over at his parents before groaning. "I better go. Before they send another in their place." He started walking forward. "I'll be seeing you, _Nick_."

Nick had been caught off guard. There was hardly a time that his name was shortened within the walls of the castle and now to have this newcomer speak it so easily… "And I, you, Jeff."

He stood there for a long moment, watching as Jeff met his parents and resorted back to his trained manner during what seemed to be introductions. Lip quirking up, Nick found his thoughts lingering on the blonde boy for the rest of the day. _Finally_, Nick had found another to play with. To understand his need to be outside and at times among the commoners. To just _have fun_. Eyes unfocusing, Nick found himself thinking about his new friend even as he was pulled in by another group of boys and was forced to make small talk. Every now and then, he found himself glancing around the room, to meet the blonde's gaze, who, as it appeared was just as excited as he.

A grin spread across his lips.

He was going to enjoy this _quite _a lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_They'll be teenagers next! I'm so excited for this next chapter! Progression of the _sort of_ romantic side'll start to happen, along with flashbacks and adorableness. :D

I don't need it, but I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
